This invention relates to medical devices to be used in first aid emergency situations for immobilizing and carrying the traumatized injured persons.
Particularly the invention refers to a connecting device for tubular frame members of a scoop stretcher with which is possible to xe2x80x9cpick-upxe2x80x9d an injured person laying on the ground without any risk to let him suffer more possible trauma.
The known scoop stretchers essentially consist of two half-stretchers detachably connected near to the ends by means of articulated hooking devices.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,079 discloses a pivot lock for splint-stretcher essentially consisting of a female part including a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped seat transversely crossed, in a substantially central position, by a hooking pivot and of a male part made of a tongue which is complementarily inserted into the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped seat and its head is provided with a notch fit for partially housing the pivot pin and fit to be closed at eyelet by a latch member co-operating with it in order to xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d the pivot pin by way of eyelet. This latch member is pivotally connected to the tongue and is kept in the eyelet-closure condition by a contrast spring.
The main drawback of the known connection and coupling devices for stretchers is that they can be accidentally opened, with very serious consequence for the patient carried by the stretcher, especially when the stretcher is handled by the operators particularly in narrow environments (ditch, inside the vehicles, etc.) or in situations hurried up by the emergency and quickness of the intervention.
To prevent the opening and then the accidental disconnection of the device, it was suggested to use a safety hook assembled on the female part whose hooking end engages a recess made in the tongue of the male part in correspondence of the coupling condition.
Such solution, notwithstanding represents an effective remedy against the accidental opening of the device, has however the disadvantage of being not very reliable in case of malfunction or failure of the hooking member.
In fact, the hooking members have load function since the weight of the carried patient acts thereon because the stresses are transferred from the two half-stretcher through the tubular frame members to the hooking and locking members.
Other disadvantage of the known solutions is that the closing or opening of the stretcher by the operator is uncomfortable, because the hook of the device is positioned in the inner side of the stretcher, in other words in correspondence of the area of the head or feet of the transported injured person.
Furthermore, the solution that presents a safety hook, for coupling or uncoupling the half-stretcher, requests to act on the free ends of both hooks, by using both hands. Consequently, such operations are uncomfortable because of the inappropriate positions of the operator hands and because the coupling/uncoupling button of the main locking hook member is placed in the inner edge of the stretcher.
The main object of the present invention is to propose a connecting device for preventing the opening and the accidental disconnection of said device, particularly due to shocks or malfunction of the device.
Other object is to propose a device for allowing a comfortable coupling and uncoupling of the half-stretcher by the operator.
A further object is to propose a device simple and easy to be made and to be maintained.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of best mode for carrying out the invention and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.